


Omega Among Alpha's 2 (Oneshot): Precious Things

by SilverBeetle



Series: Omega Among Alphas [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBeetle/pseuds/SilverBeetle
Summary: Part 2 of OAA series
Relationships: E'xorah/Floran
Series: Omega Among Alphas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776379
Kudos: 2





	Omega Among Alpha's 2 (Oneshot): Precious Things

**Precious Things**

Jaime stared at his slightly bigger stomach in the mirror and sighed. He had found out that he was expecting 3 months ago and he didn’t know how he felt about it. 

Half of him was happy, the other half was horrified. 

One half wanted to get rid of it, the other half wanted to keep and protect it. 

He had no idea on what to do. 

‘Good thing I left when I did’ he thought to himself as he headed to the door of the aliens willing to help him out. He exited and saw E’xorah, a cat-like alien with purple fur and gold eyes, tending to her kit, Shar’larke. 

“Good morning E’xorah” Jaime greeted in the alien's native tongue. 

She turned, tail swaying as she did so, and smiled, “good morning to you too, Loraldt” 

‘Loraldt’ was the closest translation of his name to their species language. 

“Floran is training the new comers” the mother explained before Jaime could ask. 

Floran is the same species as E’xorah and Shar’larke but has green and grey fur and black eyes. 

Shar’larke is the size of Jaime’s palm and very delicate. She is light lilac with grey swirls and green eyes. 

The boy smiled and grabbed a bowl of morning food, Yornak he thinks it’s called, and began eating the small cereal-like fruit. 

“Loraldt, I have to go out and was hoping you would watch Shar’larke for me” 

“Of course, just give me the routine I have to follow” Jaime stated and washed the bowl once he was done. 

“The schedule is on the ndos;’s” E’xorah explained and handed the kit to the human, “thank you” 

“Anytime” Jaime smiled and she left. 

The boy went to the counter and read through the routine, Khaji Da making sure it was etched in the 16-year-olds memory before he began. 

~*~ 

-4 Hours Later- 

E’xorah entered her den and froze when she saw the little kit that her mate and her had found, 3 weeks before her first kit was born, curled up on the soft modstsg with her first borne tucked carefully and safely in his arms. 

The female smiled and remembered how they had met. 

\-------- 

_E’xorah_ _and Floran were taking a walk when they heard and smelled a distressed kit._

_The two quickly made their way over and were surprised to find a half Breed laying in his own blood, the smell of an Omega originated from him._

_They quickly went to help but strange blue and black metal covered him and he gave a painfilled hiss before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell unconscious._

After that they had taken him home and healed him the best they could. They noticed that he was forced and were enraged at the creature that did this to the kit. They then explained to him what had happened (Well, what they had saw) once he had awakened. 

They took him in after he explained his story. 

\-------- 

E’xorah picked the male kit up gently (making sure her first borne wouldn’t fall) and carried them to his room where she placed his resfitr over him and left the room. 

“Goodnight little kit” she whispered before leaving the room completely. 


End file.
